1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supporting workpieces, such as table tops, doors, framed windows, etc., that require work, e.g. cutting, planing, screwing, gluing. It involves a unique work holder device that utilizes a single base that is arcuate in its rest position, i.e. arced, so as to perform dual functions as a spring and as a workpiece rest. It eliminates complex devices and devices that require separate spring members.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following patents represent various devices that are utilized as work holders, clamps or vises:
U.S. Design Pat. No. 297,502 illustrates a support clamp for holding door panels on edge that has a single flat base and two stationary uprights.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,715,722 describes a door supporting vise comprising a pair of hinged strips, a vise jaw fixed on one of the strips adjacent the hinge connection of the strips, a vise jaw mounted on the other strip adjacent the hinge connection of the strips and adjustable toward and away from the first jaw, and a leaf spring pivotally connected to one of the said strips to swing out laterally thereof, at times, or in line therewith, at times, to extend across the hinge connection and said other strip and normally exerting an upward force on the hinged ends of the strips whereby to hold the vise jaws apart to facilitate the introduction of the edge of a door between said jaws. This patent requires a base of at least three pieces to accomplish similar results that the present invention achieves with a single base element. The present invention eliminates the pair of hinged strips and the separate leaf spring and pivot, all required by this prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,503,388 describes a door supporting device comprising: a horizontal bed; vertical door-supporting members carried by the bed; clamping members adapted to secure the door against the vertical supporting members; a framework carried by the horizontal bed carrying the clamps; horizontally extending arms supporting the bed; the vertical supporting members; and the clamps; roller means adjustably carried by the horizontally extending arms, the roller means being adjustable to vary the elevation of and tilt the door; and levels perpendicularly disposed adjacent the horizontal bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,629 describes a clamping device that includes two, preferably curved, arms which are pivotally connected together at an apex and which may be shifted inwardly and outwardly by means of a force applying threaded sleeve and screw member which are pivotally connected to the respective arm portions. The sleeve member is mounted on a block which is pivoted to one of the arms and a threaded spindle or screw member is passed through a block which is pivoted to the other arm and engages within the sleeve member. The outer ends of each arm includes clamping jaws which are shifted with the arms inwardly or outwardly in order to provide a clamping action by rotation of the screw relative to the sleeve member. At least one of the arms may pivot not only about the pivotal connection at the apex of the two arms but also about the pivot of either of the threaded sleeve or the threaded spindle block supports which are arranged intermediate in length of the respective arm. A final tightening clamping action may be obtained by means of an eccentric portion of the pivot for the apex if the two arms which has the effect of shifting one end of one arm at the location at the apex in a direction outwardly so that it pivots about its intermediate connection to the force applying sleeve or spindle member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,099 describes a material handling device for handling sheets of plywood, sheet rock, plate glass or other flat materials. The device has a padded channel base, which supports the material, over a substantial length, thus eliminating problem of dents, and breakage in the material. At approximately the mid-point of the length of the channel base is affixed a padded broad clamp, which secures the material in the base channel. The securing of the material in the device, along the length of the base channel utilizes the inherent rigidity of the material to add to the rigidity of the device. The broad clamp is affixed to the base channel in such a manner that the broad clamp is high enough above the base channel to provide superior stability, minimizing tipping. At one end of the base channel is affixed a cross member, supporting floor engaging wheels, of sufficient width to insure stability. At the other end of the base channel is affixed, a handle to facilitate moving from one location to another. The device with the sheets of material therein can be easily move by picking up one end of the material and rolling. The rigidity and stability of the device are sufficient to permit a carpenter to plane, saw, or otherwise on the upper edge of the material while the material is supported by the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,741 describes a vise for thin objects such as doors has improved features that allows the door to be transported on the vise and also accommodates various thicknesses of doors. The vise has a pair of jaws hinged together by a spring loaded hinge. The spring urges the jaws apart. The weight of the door overcomes the spring, drawing the jaws into contact with the door for support. Each jaw is mounted on a wheel for transporting. Each jaw also has an adjustable plate mounted on its inner side for varying the effective opening of the jaws.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,842 describes a multi-purpose clamp for clamping an attachment to a support structure. This clamp consists of a first rigid panel with two edges, a second rigid panel hingedly attached to the first edge of the first rigid panel, a third rigid panel hingedly attached to the second edge of the first rigid panel, a threaded sleeve and rod for changing the angular orientation of the second rigid panel with respect to the third rigid panel and opposing groups located on the faces of both second and third rigid panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,046 describes a provided computer processor support or vertical stand including a pair of opposed, coupled support members, each having a vertically extending end portion and a horizontally extending foot portion with an integral rack. A pawl member extends parallel to the foot portion and includes a hook. The pawl member is hingedly connected to the support member and includes an actuator which is actuatable to pivotally move the hook. A pair of the devices can be positioned in opposing relationship about a computer placed on edge so that the pair can be convergingly clamped onto the computer with the hook positively but releasably engaging the rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,351 describes a door or window floor clamp providing opposing compression legs pivotally mounted onto opposing base legs and supported in upright attitudes by opposing telescoping braces. The braces are adjustable and extensible with latches provided for positioning the braces on the base legs and for locking the compression legs in place. The clamp folds so that the base legs, the compression legs and the braces are all in parallel adjacency for compact handling and storing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,528 B1 describes a stand comprising a pair of stand members. Each of the stand members is integrally formed with a casting support section and a connecting section. Projections are provided on the connecting section. The projections are used to connect the stand members top one another, and they are used to attach the stand members to the casing.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.